Not an absolute love
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Veronica finally realizes that Logan may not always come back. ParkerLogan implied VeronicaPiz


A/N: Ok so I wrote this because in my story Stolen Life I've begun to feel bad at how I have portrayed the Logan and Parker relationship so I wrote this for all of you who actually like them as a couple even though I don't so enjoy. 

She knew he was over her, it finally hit her like a bulldozer, and it was a harsh reality. She wished she could go back to her dream, a place where he would always be there to love her when everyone else seemed to abandon her. She thought his love would be her absolute, you know Pluto could stop being a planet but Logan Echolls would always love Veronica Mars. Apparently not, it hadn't really occurred to her that when Logan asked her if he could date Parker it would be anything serious she was just the rebound slut.

Ok back then she thought Parker would be a safe choice she could get her out of the way easily if she wanted to. It hadn't happened like that. In fact it had been the opposite, after she had dated Piz for a while she realized she was ready to be back with Logan and make things work for good, Madison had just been a bump in the road and she wasn't going to let her ruin her life again. By that time Parker and Logan had been dating for five months they seemed happy but to her it didn't seem as though they were epic like them.  
She tried to talk to Logan not make it obvious what her intentions where just to help him realize what she had. When she talked to him about Parker he seemed happy with her and she realized that he still needed time to be with that safe person just like Piz was for her. But he would come back to her she was sure of that.

Then she heard that they were engaged and that their wedding would be in a month and yet to Veronica it still seemed as though this was just a phase for Logan and that he would break it off just in time to be with her, and everything would go back to normal. But now it was their wedding day and Parker had made her a bridesmaid. Everyone thought that Logan and her were a thing of the past nobody ever talked about them, they had moved on long ago, apparently Veronica didn't get that memo.

So here she was withholding the tears as she tried to give Logan one more chance to come back. Without making sound as though it was her idea. She had slipped into his dressing room, the ceremony it would take place in less than forty minutes. "Logan, you look great." She said as she shut the door behind her and made sure it was just the two of them in there.

"Ronnie, thank you, and you look beautiful Parker has great taste doesn't she." She looked down at her pink bridesmaid dress, it matched her skin tone very well but she didn't want to admit that.

"I guess, can I ask you something"

"Of course Ronnie"

"I don't want to ruin your wedding day but I have to ask you this before you get married because it will be to late later."

"I'm all ears." He grabs her hand in encouragement.

"What do you feel about Parker?" He got a dreamy smile as he began to speak about his fiancée. "I love her so much Veronica, I mean after you I was distressed and thought that I wasn't meant to love. But she taught me that love shouldn't be that hard and it doesn't have to be filled with problems it can be a true fairy tale and I will kill you if you ever repeat that to anybody." They shared a small laugh. "You know how I said we were epic, I truly think we are it's just I don't want epic. That love has too many obstacles; I want just plain and simple love. I think that after all we've been through all the stuff those two Kanes put us through we deserve plain and simple. That is why I was so glad when you and Piz were together. What happened between you two you seemed happy and then you were broken up." She gave a nervous laugh.

"I just needed to figure out that we were meant to be together and now I realize that I think we are." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good because I want to see you happy and loved, and Piz seems like the one to do it, you should talk to him"

"I think I will." She gave him a true smile.

"You know Veronica our love was epic which is why I know that even though we didn't end up together in this lifetime in another we will. That is what made letting you go so much easier, because I knew someday in another time and place and probably different people we would meet up again. And we will get our happily ever after, the thing that all kinds of loves deserve." A smile spread across her face knowing he was right. They hugged each other they had finally both let go of that love and it was ok because it would come back to them someday.

"I'm so glad we had this talk Ronnie because I wasn't sure I could have gone through this wedding without talking to you and finally having some sort of closure"

"I know what you mean, and you better get going as the groom you are supposed to make sure everyone is seated and that the priest made it on time.

"You're right." He kissed her on the cheek and left her alone. She finally let the tears fall that she had been holding back. They were tears for a lost love and also tears of happiness at the same time. She finally realized that she had been holding back her love for Piz in the hope that an old love would not end, but now it was time to grow up and be with someone that could make her happy. She was so damaged that she had been on self destruct mode for a couple of years, maybe it was finally time to be with someone she knew wouldn't cause her any sort of pain. Maybe that was why she had wanted Logan back she thought pain had to be a part of love. She walked out of that room and left behind her absolute and that dream and became part of the real world.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Good, bad unoriginal? Pleas review if you read it would mean a lot to me. Love U Lots- Queen Bee Ally


End file.
